Taking Manny's Advice
by Sister-Cousin
Summary: Sequel to Somebody New Maybe! So read both and review. Somebody is in for a change but who? Craig is the one that has feelings for Manny but she has moved on. Does the school find out about you know who? Read and find out! Updated!
1. Chapter 1 What About Emma Nelson?

Chapter 1 What About Emma Nelson?  
  
It was a warm sunny day at Degrassi Community High School. Everybody just got back from their weekend and ready to start a brand new week. Manny and J.T. are officially dating and by the looks of it can't get enough of each other. Toby and Kendra are going strong and so is every other couple at Degrassi. It seems like everyone of paired up that is except Emma. Her and Sean broke up exactly two weeks ago and even thought they broke up she misses him but doesn't forgive him for dissing her like that. They broke up because he changed and not in a good way. He's hanging out with a whole different crowd, the kind of crowd that's not scared of living on the edge and live to get in trouble. As you probably noticed that the total opposite of Emma and that is mostly why they broke up.  
  
Emma: He's changed so much.  
  
Manny: Ah hah, but so has everybody else at Degrassi.  
  
Emma: Yeah look at you.  
  
Manny: I've changed but it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean look at me. I'm popular, look hot, and have a great boyfriend. Yes I do! Don't I bay-bay?  
  
Emma: I've heard and seen you Manny, but look at me. I look that same and act the same and am not all that popular as always.  
  
Emma said trying to make J.T. and Manny feel sorry for her, but they weren't really listening. She wanted some kind of sympathy but there they were kissing and speaking a language that Emma couldn't understand. They were boyfriend/girlfriend words and Emma was sick of it and it was only one day. How much worse could it get? Emma stood up and tried to get their attention. She literally pulled them away from each other.  
  
Emma: Would you listen to me? Here I am pouring out my heart and there you are kissing each other like you haven't seen each other in years when it's only been a day.  
  
Manny: I'm listening but just don't know what to say.  
  
Emma: I don't know. Maybe you can give some kind of advice.  
  
Manny: Okay I got it. Try not being so much like you.  
  
Emma: Is that supposed to make me feel better because here I am feeling horrible?  
  
Manny: The first one! Just change.ooh I have a great idea but I don't know if you'll go for it.  
  
Emma: Come on spit it out!  
  
Manny: Get a makeover. Oh this will be so much fun. We have so much shopping to do. As you probably noticed I'm an expert when it comes to style.  
  
Emma: Do you think that it will make that much of a difference?  
  
Manny: Duh of course it will. You'll feel and look like a whole different person and who knows maybe Sean will want you back.  
  
Emma was kind of hurt by those last few words and Manny realized that it was kind of harsh. She meant it but that's not the way she wanted to say it but Emma sure got offensive and started preaching about the subject.  
  
Emma: So is looks all that matters to a guy?  
  
Manny: Not all guys.  
  
Emma: Well I'm not going to change my whole image just so I can impress a guy. I mean there's more to a girl than how much skin she's showing. We have a mind of our own and opinions about life. We just don't get enough credit for being girls.  
  
Manny: I agree with you Emma but just calm down and chill for a moment. This isn't a protest against girl power. It was just my advice and I'm not forcing you to take it.  
  
Emma: I know, I know but I wonder if that's all I can do.  
  
Manny: As a last option you can join the cheer squad. I'll put in a good word about you to Paige, You'll be sure to get in.  
  
Emma: No thank you. I am not the cheerleader type. I'll stick to being Emma Nelson, the girl I was meant to be and always will be.  
  
Manny: Do whatever you want but at least think twice about getting a new look. It could turn out to be that best thing.  
  
Emma: I'm not totally hating the idea and will think about it. Got to get to class. Manny: All right I'll see you at lunch. Come on Sugar Bear! You can walk me to my first class.  
  
J.T.: Anything for you my princess, Can I carry your books too?  
  
Manny: Sure knock yourself out.  
  
Then Manny and J.T. made their entrance into the school hallways as boyfriend and girlfriend so everybody could see them and that's exactly what they did. They were surprised by the couple and wondered just how long they were going to last and one of those people was Craig. He oddly wished that he were in J.T.'s place. She has moved on but he really hasn't even though he was with Ashley now. Ashley was already in class along with Ellie so Craig was walking with Marco.  
  
Marco: it's strange to see Manny with J.T. but I guess it's good that she found somebody to settle down with.  
  
Craig: But it is shocking that she's with J.T.  
  
Marco: J.T.'s a nice guy.  
  
Craig: That's exactly my point. He's a little out of her league.  
  
Marco: Craig, since when do you care who Manny is going out with?  
  
Craig: I don't care who she dates, but it's him Marco.  
  
Marco: Tell me if I'm crazy but it sure does sound like you are jealous. I can't believe you're jealous of J.T., Craig.  
  
Craig: Why? How could you come up with a stupid prediction like that?  
  
Marco: Because you've shown all the signs of it.  
  
Craig: That's crazy talk no insane talk! Let's just drop the subject okay! There are more important things in this world than them.  
  
Marco: Fine, wouldn't want to get you anymore upset than you already are.  
  
Craig: Me, upset? No way! I'm with Ashley and couldn't be any happier. See here I am being happy, doing a happy dance.  
  
Marco: Please stop before you embarrass me and I've heard and know you are in love. Everybody knows. I guess Cupid came to Degrassi early this year.  
  
At lunch time Emma, Toby, Kendra, Manny and J.T. sat outside to enjoy the lovely day but Manny and J.T. could care less about the weather. All that matters was that they were together. Okay now it was getting a little overboard. They already seemed like Newly Weds.  
  
Emma: I'm all alone. (She said while looking at the happy couples at the table.)  
  
J.T.: We've heard!  
  
Emma: So now you think it's true?  
  
J.T.: No, it's not true. I mean look at your loving family and us as friends.  
  
Manny: Yeah just because you're single now doesn't mean you'll be single for the rest of your life. So many people care about you and that means a lot.  
  
Emma: I guess you're right.  
  
J.T.: Oh I know we're right. Now can we please talk about something else?  
  
Emma Sure, Toby, Kendra how are you two doing?  
  
Kendra: Oh great like always.  
  
Toby: It's been a while too. Next Monday is our 3-month anniversary.  
  
Kendra: No it isn't!  
  
Toby: Yes it is. I think I would remember.  
  
Kendra: No. (Then she saw Paige standing in front of her with her hands on her hips and she stopped arguing with Toby.)  
  
Paige: Continue if you must?  
  
Kendra: Oh we're finished for now. (She said while giving a stern look to Toby.)  
  
Paige: I just wanted to officially invite you to my dance party on Saturday. There will be a live rock band there, so you got to come. (She said while passing out the invitations,)  
  
Manny: J.T., Emma aren't you so excited?  
  
Emma: Yeah! It will be so much fun! (Paige looked at her and realized that she was invited.)  
  
Paige: Oh yeah Emma forgot you were invited. May I just remind you that this is a High School party, so I suggest to dress to impress. Maybe you can get some tips from Manny.  
  
Manny: Paige how dare you have the nerve to say that!  
  
Paige: Hun, this is Paige you're speaking to. There is such thing that we call Freedom Of Speech, so I can say what I want whenever I want. See you on Saturday okay so bye-bye.  
  
Then she strutted off to her perfect boyfriend, Spinner or well I wouldn't call him perfect. Around him she was innocent but that was just a front and didn't fool Emma or Manny.  
  
Manny: Paige is just being Paige. She has no idea what she is talking about so just ignore her but I do wish she would shut up.  
  
Emma: No she's right. I need a change and am going to start with my look.  
  
Manny: Does this mean what I think it means?  
  
Emma: Yep, Manny make me over.  
  
Manny: Okay today right after school meet me at my locker, and we'll head over to the mall. So much to do and so little time but we'll pull it off.  
  
Emma: Okay I'm ready!  
  
Okay that was the first chapter of my third fanfic. It would probably make more sense if you read Somebody New Maybe first. SO send in your reviews soon. I'll try to add more chapters as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2 Steps to Becoming Hot

Chapter 2 Steps to Becoming Hot  
  
After school Emma met Manny at her locker and on her way she saw Sean hanging with his new friends. She looked at him but he didn't notice her. He was too busy talking about who knows what. She thought to herself maybe he did totally forgot about me and began to feel sad but thought about the makeover and cheered herself up.  
  
Emma: Where are we going exactly?  
  
Manny: The mall and the hair salon.  
  
Emma: Wait I knew we were just changing my look but not my hairstyle too.  
  
Manny: Please Emma it will be so much fun. We'll make it look very funky.  
  
Emma: Funky?  
  
Manny: Stop worrying and leave it to me. I'll make you look great and you'll just love it and so will all the boys at school.  
  
Emma: Okay but I'm trusting you so don't make me look bad.  
  
Manny: Emma that is not even possible.  
  
They took the bus to the mall. There were so many people at the mall  
shopping like their life depended on shopping. Manny looked so excited  
like she was the one getting the makeover. Emma was excited but  
nervous at the same time. She hoped that this was the best kind of  
change. She promised herself that she was just changing her image and  
not her attitude. They walked in the mall passing stores well it was  
more like running. Manny was looking for a store and finally found it.  
Emma's eyes opened up wide and she knew that she never been here.  
  
Manny: Here we are. New York' s Hot New Styles!  
  
Emma: There! We're going there!  
  
Manny: Duh! I brought you here! Didn't I?  
  
Then she grabbed her by the arm and they began their mission, mission to hotness. Manny has been here before because all the employee's knew her by name. One ran up to them. She looked like a Barbie doll with all her little accessories.  
  
Employee: Oh hi Manny. What can I do for you?  
  
Manny: Oh nothing for me. We have a new shopper. Meet Emma and she is here for a whole new fresh look.  
  
Employee: You've come to the right place. Follow me! Oh I have the perfect outfits. We just them got yesterday!  
  
She said while pointing to a whole section of hip huggers and belly shirts. Emma was actually now getting really excited and just wanted to have some fun. The whole store was helping out now and by the time they went to the dressing room there was a whole pile of clothes to try on. First she came out in a pair of black jean hip huggers with a red shirt that said Can't Touch This.  
  
Manny: Ooh I'm liking it! You look hot!  
  
Emma: Yeah I like it too surprisingly. Okay let me try on the next outfit. I feel like I'm on some kind if Cat Walk.  
  
This time she was wearing a leather mini skirt with a bright halter- top and silver high-heeled shoes.  
  
Manny: And who is this? Even better then the last. Watch out J-Lo here come the Emma Styles. There's just no going back now.  
  
Emma: I just love this. Manny your plan is going to work.  
  
Manny: Yeah I'm good. Come on go try in some more.  
  
After about trying on a dozen more clothes they went to pay. It's good that Emma brought extra cash because they needed it. They came out with a few bags each and said good-bye to the employees.  
  
Emma: That was so much fun and I think I'm going to get that haircut.  
  
Manny: Great I know a great place and I'm pretty sure I can get a discount since I'm a regular.  
  
They went to City Look's hair salon. They looked at a couple of hair styling magazines and finally Manny asked:  
  
Manny: So what are you going to get?  
  
Emma: I don't know. So much to pick from!  
  
Manny: Leave it to me.  
  
She said and went over to the hairdresser and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and told Emma to come over. What was up her sleeve now? It took about an hour to get the haircut and hair coloring and Emma was so anxious to see at the final results.  
  
Hairdresser: Perfection! You may look now Emma! She was speechless but not because she hated it because she loved it.  
  
Manny: So?  
  
Emma: It's fabulous. Are we done now?  
  
Her hair was a little pass her shoulders with red, blond, and brown highlights and it was working for her.  
  
Manny: I guess so? Just a few more touches and then you're ready for the whole world see you. We've done a great job but that's what I promised.  
  
Emma: Yeah Sean is going to drop dead when he sees me but he can't touch this.  
  
Manny: Ah hah sure Emma.  
  
Emma: I'm so serious. I'm over him.  
  
Manny: Okay whatever!  
  
Emma: Well maybe I like him a little, but only a little. But Sean has had his chances to be with blown them.  
  
Manny: That's his fault but there is no need not to make him jealous.  
  
That night Emma spent the night at Manny's so they could wake up early and get ready for school. Emma couldn't sleep the entire night because she kept thinking about the next and Sean was also on her mind. What did Manny mean when she said that there is no need not to make him jealous? Would this work or just blow up in her face? Then she got to thinking what will Snake and Spike think? She knew other people would find out but totally forgot about her family but she tried to clear her mind and hope for the best. She fell asleep and got up in the morning and ready for school as a whole new Emma Nelson.  
  
Hope you like this second chapter. I'll be putting up the third chapter soon so till then you'll just have to wait. 


	3. Chapter 3 This Is Me Now

Chapter 3 This Is Me Now  
  
Tuesday morning was a whole new life for Emma. She has clothes and a fresh new hair cut to go with it. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a red tube top that tied up on the sides. She looked really different but remember she was still the same person. Manny's Dad drove them to school and on the ride the girls barely spoke to each other and Emma was anxious to find out how people reacted to the new and improved her. They smiled at each other and Emma took a deep breath and finally opened the car door.  
  
Mr. Santos: Okay see you later ladies.  
  
Manny: Bye daddy!  
  
Emma: Thanks for the ride.  
  
Manny: Wow look at the reaction your getting and it's only been a few minutes.  
  
Sean was sitting on the doorway steps leading to school with his new friends. He looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw Emma. He seemed to like the change but tried not to show it because what would his friends think but they seemed to be impressed too.  
  
Emma: There's Sean!  
  
Manny: And he's looking at you and so are they. (She said while pointing to everybody around them.)  
  
Emma: This is weird but I can get used to this. Nobody has ever paid this much attention to me before.  
  
Manny: It's great though.  
  
Emma: Yeah! Oh look there's J.T. Wonder what he thinks.  
  
Manny: Let's see.  
  
Manny ran up to J.T. and hugged him really tight and he had to tell her to stop. Emma followed her and stood there not saying anything but he was speechless so she made the first move to break the silence.  
  
Emma: So notice the difference?  
  
J.T. rubbed his eyes because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He's known her all his life but has never seen this side of her.  
  
Emma: Hello J.T.  
  
J.T.: Is that you Emma?  
  
Emma: No this is a dream. Duh of course this is me.  
  
J.T.: You've changed overnight but don't get me wrong you look wow you look hot.  
  
Manny: What?  
  
J.T.: What I'm a guy?  
  
Manny: Okay I guess I can't blame you because it comes naturally.  
  
Emma walked by Sean, Jason, Alex and Bradley (made up this character and Jason because I wasn't sure who they were.) trying not notice them but they noticed her but who couldn't.  
  
Jason: Is that the chick you dumped?  
  
Sean: Yeah it is, but she has a name and it is Emma.  
  
Jason: You remembered?  
  
Sean: It's only been two weeks.  
  
Jason: Anyways that doesn't look the Emma you were dating.  
  
Sean: No it isn't.  
  
Jason: She doesn't look half bad. I'm glad she got rid of that nerdy image.  
  
Sean: She's not a nerd but just cares. Man, does it look like I would date a nerd?  
  
Jason: So now you're sticking up for her?  
  
Sean: No I just think it's stupid to label people like that.  
  
Jason: But you do the exact thing.  
  
Sean: Yeah but that is different.  
  
Jason: And why is that?  
  
Sean: Because it just is.  
  
Sean wasn't just about to admit how gorgeous he thought Emma looked, so he hid his true feelings. She wouldn't take him back anyway. He has lied to her before and didn't tell her that he stole Mr. Simpson's laptop but now he couldn't tell her. It was too late and he didn't want to risk losing his friends and a girlfriend. If he told them how he felt they would probably laugh and he didn't want that. They weren't all that understanding but somehow understood him. Everybody thought Emma's makeover was great except one person. Emma was in the hallway with a huge crowd of people surrounding her, mostly guys but Paige was there too surprisingly but this time she wasn't there to insult her.  
  
Liberty: Is that you Emma?  
  
Emma: Yeah it's me.  
  
Liberty: How could you do that to yourself?  
  
Emma: It was pretty easy. Where are you getting at?  
  
Liberty: You've been hanging out with Manny way too long. She's already rubbed off on you. Just look at yourself.  
  
Emma: Liberty I did this to myself. I wanted a change so I got a makeover. No big deal.  
  
Liberty: This is just great one of the only girls around here with some common sense and you go off and pull something like this.  
  
Emma: I'm the same Emma but just look different. I'm tired of being a nobody. You know that feeling so I was brave enough to do something about it unlike you.  
  
Liberty: I really don't understand that. It's just a lame excuse. I don't need to go around proving myself to other people. I'm being honest with myself. I wish I could say the same for you but unfortunately I can't.  
  
Emma: Maybe that works for you but it doesn't for me. So just back off and stop telling me I'm wrong.  
  
Liberty: Fine but you are wrong.  
  
Emma: Ah hah keep telling yourself that.  
  
Manny: Wow you told off her.  
  
Paige: Yeah I was wrong about you. Sorry about being so rude about you coming to my party.  
  
Emma: It's okay but what you said was still brutal.  
  
Paige: I know but I won't do it again.  
  
Emma: Sounds good to me.  
  
Paige: About my party who are you taking?  
  
Emma: Oh I don't know but I have a feeling I'll have a date by the end of the week.  
  
Paige: Come on you got to have somebody in mind so just tell me.  
  
Emma: Well I do but I don't know if he feels the same way.  
  
Paige: Oh I see but who is this guy? I can tell you really like him by the way you smile when you talk about him.  
  
Emma: You'll find out maybe.  
  
Paige: Oh then I guess I'll just have to wait but I'm not happy about it. See you later girlfriends.  
  
Paige left and went over to Craig, Ashley, Hazel, and Jimmy. Emma stayed there in the crowd just talking and then finally it was almost time for class to start so they left. It was just Manny and Emma.  
  
Manny: So now since everybody is gone tell me who that special guy is.  
  
Emma: It's Sean but I thought you would know that by now.  
  
Manny: I had a hint but a girl can't be too sure about these things. So do you think he will go with you to the party?  
  
Emma: I hope so but there is a chance he won't. I mean he hasn't spoken to me once all day.  
  
Manny: Don't loose hope. He will come to his senses and ask you out. I mean he would be crazy not to invite you to go with him.  
  
Emma: You really think so?  
  
Manny: Hello this is Manny you're talking to!  
  
Emma: I guess you wouldn't lie to me.  
  
Emma had a wonderful day and everything went the way she hoped. Even though Paige was being nice to her now. She wasn't going to completely trust after all this is Paige. Everybody noticed her now and she made new friends. She was happier than she felt in a while. Before she wasn't totally miserable but she just felt like something was missing from her life. Most of that empty space has filled up but something was still missing. Could that something be Sean? She asked herself that on her walk home. We're they soul mates or just two fools who thought they were in love? She wanted to be his girlfriend so badly again but she has been down that rode and all she did was get hurt. She thought to herself and realized that she needed to try one more time just to know for sure and hopefully Sean would want to also. 


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Conversation

Chapter 4 A Little Conversation  
  
Wednesday morning Emma woke up early and got ready for another fantastic day as the new Emma Nelson. Today she chose to wear some tight jean hip huggers without the thong and a flowered halter-top. Another success. She snuck downstairs trying to be quiet so her mother wouldn't notice her but she did just as she was about to open the door. Luckily she was wearing a jacket so her mom wouldn't notice what she was wearing.  
  
Spike: Emma you must be in a hurry.  
  
Emma: I was until you stopped me.  
  
Spike: woo you're moody too. You better stop that attitude of yours.  
  
Emma: Sorry but I didn't get that much sleep.  
  
Spike: It must be cold out there? (She said noticing her jacket.)  
  
Emma: Yeah it pretty chilly out there.  
  
Spike: Better safe than sorry. You wouldn't want to get sick.  
  
Emma: Nope, now mom can I please go?  
  
Spike In a minute. I just wanted to let you know that Snake is taking the day off.  
  
Emma: He is? Is he feeling sick?  
  
Spike: He could be better and just needs a day to rest.  
  
Emma: I guess that Chemotherapy is taking a lot out of him.  
  
Spike: It is but he will get better. It just might take a while but we'll be here for him. Remember he needs all the comfort he can get.  
  
Emma: I haven't forgotten. Once you see him can you tell him I will miss him today at school?  
  
Spike: I will. He'll like that.  
  
Emma: Buy mom and Jack. Love you both.  
  
Spike: And we love you. Have a good day!  
  
Emma: Oh I will.  
  
Emma met up with Manny and J.T. at school and then she Sean coming up to them from the corner of her eye and wondered if this could be happening or was she imaging it. Then some body tapped her on the shoulder. She bit her lip and turned around.  
  
Sean: Hi I just wanted to say . . .  
  
Emma: You just wanted to say what?  
  
Sean: Can we talk alone? (He said while looking at Manny and J.T.)  
  
Manny: Oh J.T. and me have to go to that thing we have to go to anyways. Remember, J.T.?  
  
J.T.: No I don't remember anything. Come on this is just getting good!  
  
Manny: Don't be silly. We have to go meet that person at that place somewhere besides here.  
  
J.T.: What?  
  
Manny: Just come with me now. (Then they left in a hurry.)  
  
Sean: Good they're gone. This is kind of embarrassing but I've been thinking about you constantly ever since that day,  
  
Emma: That day you blew me off.  
  
Sean: Yeah but hear me out. I'm really sorry about that. I'm so sorry for,  
  
Emma: Sorry for pretending like you wanted nothing to do with me, sorry for being so shallow sorry for. . .  
  
Sean: Woo slow down. I know I was acting stupidly. I said I was sorry. It was so wrong of me to treat you like that. I should have been reasonable and stood up for you and not just let you walk away. Emma I've missed you.  
  
Emma: I have too and I'm glad you realized you were wrong but I'm not going to be able to forget.  
  
Sean: Would you at least be willing to forgive me?  
  
Emma: Okay I'll forgive you so where do we go from here?  
  
Sean: I was hoping we could become a couple again.  
  
Emma: I don't know. I don't want to get a hurt again.  
  
Sean: I won't disappoint you. I promise.  
  
Emma: Okay I believe you so I guess we are a couple now.  
  
Sean: Yeah I guess we are so lets act like one.  
  
He said while grabbing her hand and she smiled at him and they walked into the school as a couple again but this time it was going to last. Well that is what they hoped and then they spotted Paige and she saw them together and went up to them with Spinner.  
  
Paige: So I assume that this is that special guy you are taking to my party on Saturday.  
  
Emma: Yep it is.  
  
Spinner: Way to go Sean.  
  
Sean: Emma what is this party that we are supposedly going to?  
  
Emma: I didn't tell you. Well will you with me to Paige's party?  
  
Sean: Sure I'll go.  
  
Paige: Okay this is great and Emma can't wait to see what you're going to wear but don't get discouraged if mine is better.  
  
Emma: Don't be too sure about that.  
  
Paige: Oh Hun how cute.  
  
Emma: I'm not cute.  
  
Spinner: Woo girls, girls we don't want to fight. We're friends.  
  
Paige: Yeah honey I guess you are right.  
  
Paige, Spinner, Craig, Ashley, Jimmy, and Hazel were at lunch together talking about school and Paige's big party on Saturday night.  
  
Craig: So is this band that's playing at your party?  
  
Paige: They're called the Falling Bridge. I've never actually heard them play but Dylan said they're pretty good. He knows about all the greatest music so I left the deciding to him.  
  
Spinner: Sounds promising.  
  
Paige: Stop being so sarcastic.  
  
Jimmy: You could've just let us play at your party. We need a gig fast.  
  
Paige: Sorry, but this is supposed to be the biggest party of the year and I could never take such a risk.  
  
Spinner: Hey, are you saying we're bad. Paige: No, I'm just saying you're not good but not exactly. . .  
  
Hazel: Ready! Paige do you need any help decorating for your party because I'll be glad to help out.  
  
Paige: That would be so nice of you and I have the perfect decorations. Strings of lights, streamers and all that kind of stuff. It's going to look cool. Ashley you can also come and help out.  
  
Ashley: I'll be there. Want me to bring anything?  
  
Paige: No, just Craig.  
  
Meanwhile, Emma, Sean, Manny, J.T., Toby and Kendra were also eating lunch together but talking about Sean and Emma.  
  
Manny: It's nice to see the two of you together again. So how did it happen?  
  
Emma: Does that really matter? I mean don't pretend you were all sneaky because I saw the two of you watching us from inside school.  
  
Manny: That wasn't us. You must have been seeing things.  
  
Emma: Ah hah, right.  
  
Manny: Okay it was us but I just needed to know right away.  
  
J.T.: Sean, what about all your other friends.  
  
Sean: them or those guys they don't exactly know about Emma and me.  
  
J.T.: Oh!  
  
Emma: Sean, how couldn't you tell them?  
  
Sean: It never came up in conversation.  
  
Emma: But how could you not tell them? I mean don't you like me.  
  
Sean: Of course do and that's why I asked you out. I'll tell them when ever I get the chance to.  
  
Emma: Well I hope it is soon.  
  
Sean: It might be.  
  
Emma: Sorry for coming on all strong like this but I just think that we should be able to honest with each other and I thought that meant other people too.  
  
Sean: I know but they just aren't really all that supporting like you guys.  
  
Emma: Then don't be friends with them.  
  
Sean: I thought we already went over this.  
  
Manny: People, people let's not get into this fight all over again. It happened before and didn't end well so just drop it. You're a happy couple again.  
  
Emma: Yeah it was kind of silly of me to get all controlling. You should tell them when you feel like it.  
  
Sean: No you're right.  
  
And then he kissed her and she kissed him back. She missed that and so did he. Sean was glad that the conversation was over between them about Jason and the others. He still wanted to hang around them but also wanted to be with Emma. Could he possibly choose both? Would Emma let him? Would they let him? He was in the middle of two kinds of people. Too bad they were so different. Too bad they just couldn't get along with one another. Maybe if they could then they would all be happy and he hang out with both. Hey that didn't sound like such a bad idea. Actually not bad at all. 


	5. Chapter 5 Just the Truth

Chapter 5 Just the Truth  
  
After another great day with Sean and all her new friends Emma went home and on her way she daydreamed about her and Sean. She was even happier than yesterday. She enjoyed being liked, popular, and loved having an old boyfriend back in her life. There was no more emptiness to fill because she had everything she wanted and needed nothing more. She opened the door of her house and saw her mom, Mr. Simpson and her brother and then realized that she also had the most perfect family. She had everything a girl could ask for and was in her own personal paradise.  
  
Mom: Oh hello Emma and how was your day?  
  
Emma: Perfect! Everything is perfect!  
  
Mr. Simpson: Wow you sound very happy. At dinner we can talk more about this perfect day you had.  
  
Emma: Okay! I'm going upstairs to freshen up and then I'll come downstairs.  
  
Mom: I can't wait to hear about this.  
  
Emma: Oh and I can't wait to tell you about it.  
  
Emma ran upstairs and got ready for dinner with her family. She decided to tone down her clothing so her parents wouldn't tell her to change. Her clothes weren't as drastic as Manny's but her parents probably still wouldn't approve of it. Then she went downstairs singing a song that she just made up as so went along. Her mom's cooking could be smelled throughout the entire house.  
  
Emma: Mom this smells delicious!  
  
Mom: Thanks darling! (She said while handing Emma a plate of lasagna, French bread and salad.)  
  
Mr. Simpson: Yum my favorite dish! Emma so what happened at school today?  
  
Emma: There's so much to say but where should I start?  
  
Mr. Simpson: From the beginning would be good!  
  
Emma: Now why didn't I think of that? (She said with a giggle.) Okay first of all Sean and me are back together once again. It took awhile for him to come to his senses but the important thing is that he did and we couldn't possibly be any happier.  
  
Mom: You broke up? When did this happen?  
  
Emma: Yeah but that is old news so out with that and in with the new. Manny and me are friends again and she is now dating J.T. She is the best and we get along really well.  
  
Mr. Simpson: Oh really? I haven't heard you say that in awhile.  
  
Mom: But I am glad you settled your differences.  
  
Emma: And we realized that we aren't that different after all.  
  
Mom: You aren't? (She said surprised by Emma's response.)  
  
Emma: Nope we aren't! Anyways and the strangest news is well Paige is actually talking to me and by that I don't mean insulting me. We actually have a real conversation. Thanks to her and Manny I'm popular. I love being popular because everybody knows my name and wants to hang around me.  
  
Mom: Before you didn't care so much about popularity.  
  
Emma: Well I do now.  
  
Mom: Oh I see!  
  
Emma: Aren't you happy for me?  
  
Mom: Your happiness means a lot to me. It's just that . . . oh it's nothing.  
  
Emma: You're not being honest with me because when you say nothing I know you mean something. It's in the way you say it.  
  
Mr. Simpson: Emma, would you stop overreacting so we can get back to eating this lovely meal your mother cooked.  
  
Emma: I'm not overreacting. I just want to know the truth because I just don't understand.  
  
Mom: I just think you shouldn't care so much about what other people think of you. You never used to. Maybe you should just try to concentrate more on school and the environment. You're good at that. Emma: Oh so is that it? No I'm not going to do that, mom. There's more to life then school and the environment. I have a social life. I'm tired of being a goody-two shoe girl and a geek and a nerd. I don't want to be a nobody any more because I've been there and it is no fun. Believe me mother it is zero amount of fun.  
  
Mom: You're none of those things so stop thinking you are.  
  
Emma: Yeah well I'm sorry to break it to you mom but I was and now I'm not and nobody can change that, not you, not Snake, or anybody else.  
  
Mom: Shh be quiet! You don't want to startle Jack with all your shouting.  
  
Emma: Are you even listening to me?  
  
Mr. Simpson: Of course we are but it can't be as bad as you make it sound.  
  
Emma: How can you say that? I'm sorry you can't understand! I don't know why I even bother telling you. You don't even try to understand what I'm going through. It's as if you don't even care.  
  
Mom: That's not true at all. Now are you finished?  
  
Emma: Yeah I'm finished. There's no more to say. Don't even bother telling me to go to my room and there's no need to reason with me. I just wish you would understand but I guess that it is just too much to ask.  
  
She ran upstairs and slammed her door to make sure that they knew she was mad. She didn't care if they grounded her. She didn't care anymore. How could they not understand her? She cried on her pillow and found her diary under it so she took it out and opened it. That night she wrote everything that she was feeling.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Haven't had to write in here for a long time but there is so much to say. Tonight I told my parents about the wonderful turn my life is taking and they didn't even care. They told me to start thinking more about the environment and school. I told them I wasn't and they got mad. Why can't they just realize that I want to stop being a geek? I want to be noticed for me and not for being known as the school nerd. I no longer want to be an outcast and I want to belong. I'm popular at last and love it. I'm no longer scared of taking risks anymore. I'm with Sean again but did they care. . . NO! They didn't even know we broke up. I told them and they didn't even listen to me. Manny and me are friends again but they thought that was a bad thing. I'm not going to do everything she tells me to do because I'm my own person. They would understand if they saw me at school getting teased by other people but now everybody loves me. I'm no longer lonely but it's not like my parents would notice. 


	6. Chapter 6 Give Them a Chance

Chapter 6 Hanging With A New Crowd  
  
Emma woke up late Thursday morning and had to rush and get dressed but now that came easy for her. While she was getting ready she kept thinking about last night and how she yelled at her parents. She knew she was disrespectful and did regret some of what she said but she's glad that she came out and told them how she really felt. Emma knew she had to tell them or else she would just have to keep it bottled up inside of her and she knew it would make her insane eventually. She wore some new clothes and styled her hair quickly and ran downstairs. Emma didn't bother putting on a jacket to cover up her clothes because frankly she didn't care if her mom saw her. Why bother trying to impress her parents when they wouldn't try to understand her?  
  
Spike: Emma I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for last night.  
  
Emma: Oh I know you think you are!  
  
Spike: Sweetie, I am sorry and that's the truth. So are all right with each other?  
  
Emma: Sure mother.  
  
Spike: Where did you get that outfit?  
  
Emma: From the mall like all the other girls. Now can I please leave?  
  
Spike: Not dressed like that!  
  
Emma: I knew this was coming so I'll change at school. I'm going now.  
  
Spike: If you must?  
  
Emma: Someone I once knew said that is was important so I must go now!  
  
Emma said that while closing the door and then left the house. She was upset with her mother so she lied to her by saying she was going to change because she wasn't. She liked the way she dressed and it wasn't against school dress code so no harm was being done. Emma stopped by Sean's house to see if he wanted to walk her to school and he said yes.  
  
Sean: Why are you so quiet?  
  
Emma: I just am! There's not much to say.  
  
Sean: Something's not right so tell me what's wrong?  
  
Emma: Absolutely nothing! Okay!  
  
Sean: You're hiding something and not good at it so I'll ask you again what's wrong?  
  
Emma: My parents! They're wrong, wrong about everything!  
  
Sean: Really? That's a new one.  
  
Emma: They're not perfect you know. They make mistakes just like everyone else.  
  
Sean: I never said they were perfect but compared to my excuse of a brother they seem perfect.  
  
Emma: Well at least you can get away with stuff. My mom told me I can't wear this but I'm not going to listen to her. Not this time.  
  
Sean: You're not?  
  
Emma: And why do you sound so surprised?  
  
Sean: Because this is you we're talking about. You are the perfect daughter, role model, and student and every parent would want a kid like you in their family so I guess that's why I sound surprised.  
  
Emma: I'm not going to throw that away but I can live on the edge too, just like you. I'm not perfect so stop thinking I am.  
  
Sean: I just haven't gotten used to this phase you're going through. I'm still kind of surprised by this whole thing.  
  
Emma: Phase, Sean? Oh this is no phase, but just the real me so you might want to get used to it.  
  
Sean: I'll try Emma but it might just take awhile but I will try.  
  
What was that promise Emma made to herself? Oh yeah she said she was still the same person but just looked different. From the looks of it I think she forgot about that little promise to herself but it that really a bad thing? You be the judge of that.  
  
Manny: So you and Sean seem happy. Now we both have boyfriends and maybe someday we can have a double date.  
  
Emma: We are happy and maybe but do you think. . . (She said and took a deep breath and just paused.)  
  
Manny: Do I think what, Emma?  
  
Emma: That I can't change because that's what my mom and Mr. Simpson think and this morning I got the same feeling from Sean. I feel so stupid thinking that I could change. I mean who did I think I was fooling?  
  
Manny: Anything is possible and anybody can change if they try. You've changed so there's your proof right there. I've noticed so why can't you?  
  
Emma: I've never thought of it that way. Finally something positive from a good friend.  
  
Manny: You really think so?  
  
Emma: Duh that's why I said it! Manny, I know we have had our share of silly fights but that was in the past and this is now.  
  
Manny: Okay then let's make the best of it. Come on Emma let's go accessorize as best friends.  
  
Emma: Ah yes the important thing of a girl's life. (She said and they giggled and strutted off.)  
  
Manny was caught by surprise when Emma called her a good friend. I mean she knew that they used to be best friends but she thought that all changed once she changed from adorable to hot. But then she realized that it hasn't and this is just a fresh new start. Manny was glad that they were best friends again but now she knew she could never tell her about her night with Craig because if she did she could kiss their friendship away. Meanwhile Sean was in 10th grade auto shop along with Jason, Bradley and Alex just hanging out.  
  
Jason: Yo, Sean so saw you hanging with that Emma girl. So are you dating her now? I mean again.  
  
Sean: Actually we are! So do you have a problem with that?  
  
Jason: No, not really since she changed and all but I sill wonder why her.  
  
Sean: I like her a lot so that's why. Is that what you wanted to hear?  
  
Jason: Sure but you don't have to get all offensive. I was just asking.  
  
Alex: So do you want to go take a drive after school? Maybe we can hit the mall.  
  
Sean: Okay it's something to do.  
  
Alex: And you can bring your little girlfriend if you really want to. Sean: I'll ask her but you better make her feel more welcome than this. I know that might be hard for you so I'm just letting you know now.  
  
Jason: Now why would we do something like that?  
  
Sean: Because I know you guys.  
  
Sean and J.T. caught up with Emma and Manny at lunch. They all hugged each other well the couples. Ashley walked by with Craig but Manny didn't notice him but he stared at her hoping they would meet eyes but they didn't. Again Ashley noticed it but didn't say anything. She wouldn't want to get him upset all over again but she had a feeling that something was going on between them or something did. She hoped she was wrong because she really did love Craig and believed with all her heart that he was the one but a girl could still wonder.  
  
Sean: Guess what?  
  
Emma: What?  
  
Sean: I told Jason and the others about you and me.  
  
Emma: And what did they say?  
  
Sean: Nothing that bad. So do you want to go with them and me to the mall after school?  
  
Emma: I don't know. They are. . .  
  
Sean: They are what?  
  
Emma: They wouldn't like me. That's why you broke up with me in the first place. You know because of them.  
  
Sean: Come on just give them a chance like you did for me. You won't regret it.  
  
Emma: I sure hope not and I'll go for you only.  
  
Sean: Fine but it will be fun. I mean you're going to be with. It's a sure thing.  
  
After school she called her mom to ask her if she could go but she was planning to go any way. She wasn't going tell her mother who she was going with or else she would definitely say no. Then she would give a huge speech about how she has been changing. She slowly dialed the phone number.  
  
Spike: Hello!  
  
Emma: Hi mom!  
  
Spike: Oh it's you Emma. I wasn't expecting to hear from you right now.  
  
Emma: I want to go to the mall after school well actually right now and just wanted to ask you if I could go.  
  
Spike: Yeah that sounds okay but whom are you going with?  
  
Emma: Oh with um. . . um Manny and probably J.T. just to hang. I did all my homework so I have nothing else to do.  
  
Spike: Okay that's fine. So what time are you planning to come home?  
  
Emma: I don't know maybe around eight but I'll call you if I'm going to be late.  
  
Spike: Ah how responsible. I see you took my advice. (Emma really didn't like that little comment but didn't really say anything. She didn't want to get into another argument.)  
  
Emma: Sure I guess but I have to go so we can get going. Bye!  
  
Spike: Wait Emma I love you.  
  
Emma: Me too!  
  
Then she hung up and met Sean and his friends on the front of school and hope Mr. Simpson didn't see them. Now that she saw them she wasn't too sure about this.  
  
What will happen at the mall? Will Emma find out a secret about Sean? Read next chapter okay and review this. 


	7. Chapter 7 Hanging With a New Crowd

Chapter 7 Hanging With a New Crowd  
  
Emma went over to Sean and just smiled and was unsure of just about everything. She asked herself why did agree to do this? I barely know these people but here I am getting in their car and trusting them. All I know is that they are Sean's friends but that just isn't enough. She was silent at first and didn't even say hi. It's not like they cared. Bradley was listening to his headphones on high volume so even if she spoke he wouldn't hear her. The silence made her very uncomfortable so finally she said something.  
  
Emma: So where are we going?  
  
Alex: The mall  
  
Emma: Oh I should've known that. I did know that. So. . . (Sean noticed that she didn't know what to say so he said something.)  
  
Sean: So I'm glad you could come.  
  
Emma: Me too! I'm shocked my mother let me since that whole fight yesterday. You know how she can be.  
  
Jason: Wow you actually had a fight with your mom. I didn't know you kind of girls did that?  
  
Emma: So now I have my own kind of people?  
  
Jason: Yeah a whole group of them just running all over the place. The kind of girls that tell me how to live my life and think they are better then us rebels or whatever you think we are.  
  
Emma: You can think that but I'm just telling you that you are wrong.  
  
Jason: See there you go again.  
  
Emma: No I'm just giving my opinion and you don't have to listen. That's what other people do when you're talking. (She said pleased with herself with a small grin on her face.)  
  
Jason: Oh really! Well if you keep talking like that you'll regret it.  
  
Emma: Is that some kind of threat?  
  
Alex: I think it was Emma.  
  
Sean: Guys stop it! Remember what I said earlier or is your memory really that bad?  
  
Jason: Ah how sweet of you sticking up for your boss.  
  
Sean: Nobody's the boss of anybody. Maybe you should keep your eyes on the rode before you kill us all.  
  
Five minutes later they arrived at the mall. Sean told Jason, Bradley, and Alex that Emma and him would meet them inside. They needed to talk. Emma was glad to get away from them even though if it was just for a few minutes.  
  
Sean: I get the feeling you're not having a good time.  
  
Emma: Really you have? When was that?  
  
Sean: I'm sorry about them but we'll leave soon.  
  
Emma: Soon is just not soon enough. I've tried giving them a chance but it hasn't helped but why am I telling you this? You were there.  
  
Sean: They are nice.  
  
Emma: Oh Really are you referring to the same people I'm talking about.  
  
Sean: No! (He said in a joking kind of way.) Of course I am.  
  
Emma: Look we better go in or they'll know we're talking about them but I'm sure they talk about me all the time.  
  
They headed inside and spotted Sean's friends just wandering around. Jason turned around and smiled and Emma knew he had something to say.  
  
Jason: Did you two love birds kiss and make-up?  
  
Emma: I'm know you really don't care so I won't tell. So what do you people do to have fun besides of making fun of other people?  
  
Alex: Stuff!  
  
Emma: I do that too. Wow we have something in common. That's unheard of. Now do you want to go see a movie?  
  
Alex: How about no?  
  
Emma then spotted a store that had this dress to die for. At least she thought so. So she went inside and didn't bother checking if they followed her. At this point of the day she didn't mind if she lost them. Unfortunately they did follow her but just because Sean did.  
  
Emma: Don't you just love this dress, Alex?  
  
Alex: Oh my like totally no way! (She said while rolling her eyes.)  
  
Jason: This is such a bore! I can't believe you girls find this fun.  
  
Emma: Then you'll never understand women and will be single for the rest of your life but it's not like you weren't going down that rode anyway. (Sean laughed and then Jason looked at him and he stopped.) I'm going to go buy this.  
  
Alex: And why in the world would you do something like that?  
  
Emma: Because it's what you do when you want something!  
  
Alex grabbed the dress and made sure nobody was looking. Then she put the dress in her backpack. It came so easy to her like it happened all the time, which was probably why.  
  
Alex: Oh Emma, Emma, Emma sweetie you have so much to learn.  
  
Emma: You didn't, you can't do that! How could you do that? That is stealing.  
  
Alex: Thanks for the info. But I think I knew that already. Now let's leave this crime scene. I need to go buy my mother a present. Did I say buy? I mean well you know what I mean.  
  
Emma: Sean did you just see what I saw?  
  
Sean: Yeah but it's no big deal.  
  
Emma: How can you say that? We could've been caught and put in jail.  
  
Sean: You're overreacting. That would never happen. We would probably just get a warning. Maybe you should just loosen up?  
  
Emma: I can't believe that you can be so calm about this! I want to go now.  
  
Jason: Listen to him, Emma. For once he is right. This happens all the time and we never once got caught. You wanted to hang out with us so you're going to have to get used to taking risks.  
  
Emma: That's where you are wrong I never once wanted to hang out with you. We won't ever be friends. At least not in this lifetime.  
  
Jason: Then go. We do you a favor and this is how you repay. I could really care less. You might want to know that she isn't the only one who steals. Look besides you.  
  
Emma: Sean is that true?  
  
Sean: Yeah but it was only like once or twice but I had my reasons. Now can we go somewhere else?  
  
Alex: Slow down Sean. Isn't there something else you want to say?  
  
Sean: You wouldn't? I wouldn't!  
  
Alex: Your little Mr. Perfect isn't so perfect after all. Remember your Step dad's laptop disappearing suddenly? It was stolen by. . . (She stopped and looked at Sean and Emma figured out what she was saying.)  
  
Sean: It's not what you think?  
  
Emma: It isn't then tell me you didn't steal it. Look me in the eyes and tell me this isn't so. (He was silent and stared at the floor ashamed.) How low can you get? How did you think you were going to get way with this?  
  
Again he didn't answer and neither did Emma. She just walked away and  
didn't turn around to look if Sean ran after her. She didn't want to  
be in a relationship with a liar. Again he lied. He said she wouldn't  
get hurt but she did and this was even worse. Emma knew who he was  
now. The person that she once knew had disappeared. He remained to  
look the same but that was just a cover up for who he really was. She  
was alone once again. Well that's what she was feeling like right now.  
But was she?  
  
What will happen next? Will Sean come to his senses? Read and review and then I'll update. Okay please review. Thanks people. Write on! I know cheesy. 


	8. Chapter 8 New Crushes

Chapter 8  
  
New Crushes  
  
On Friday morning Emma dreaded going to school. It would be one more day seeing the guy she once thought she really liked and still had some feelings for him. She wondered how could this be after all he did? Emma was fooled by thinking he changed but she wasn't going to be anymore. Even though it was going to be a big step forward to move on she had to do it and be strong. She walked to school and found Manny and J.T. and put on a smile. Emma hasn't told anybody about her breakup with Sean.  
  
Manny: Hey Girly! So look there's Sean. Let's go say hi. (Emma stopped her.)  
  
Emma: Why bother him and his friends?  
  
Manny: It's not called bothering if he's your boyfriend. Come on Emma!  
  
Emma: No. Let's go somewhere else.  
  
Manny: Must you yell?  
  
Emma: You weren't there so you wouldn't understand and don't dare ask.  
  
Manny: If that's what you want then I won't ask.  
  
J.T.: If she won't ask then I will. So what happened?  
  
Emma: J.T., why do you care? It's boy troubles. I really don't think that you could possibly understand.  
  
J.T.: Am I invisible? I mean if you haven't noticed I am a guy.  
  
Emma: So that doesn't mean you can help me.  
  
J.T.: Just tell me please.  
  
Emma: I choose not to tell you so do me a favor and back off.  
  
J.T.: Fine go ahead and be like that.  
  
Emma: I will. I need to go and think. I'll see you around.  
  
J.T. watched Emma as she walked away into the crowd of Degrassi students. He wondered what that was about. Was it something he said or how he said it? Emma was acting differently lately but was that a bad thing? He didn't take it seriously. She's going through changes. Phase is how Sean would say it? J.T. would never understand why girls do the things they do.  
  
J.T.: I wonder what's her problem!  
  
Manny: Could you be any more insensitive?  
  
J.T: I just say what I'm thinking. Sorry about that though.  
  
Manny: It's fine. I'm going to see what's wrong with Emma. I'll see you in class, Sweetie.  
  
J.T: Later Manny  
  
She ran and caught up with Emma because she was walking kind of slowly. Manny walked with her and figured out what she was going to say and tried to put in a way that Emma wouldn't get mad.  
  
Emma: What Manny?  
  
Manny: You're a little moody. Don't you think? Are you okay? You seemed upset back there.  
  
Emma: I know but I am kind of on the moody side. It's Sean, Manny. We broke up again and this time I'm not going to go running back to him.  
  
Manny: Seriously?  
  
Emma: Yep I'm sure of it. I mean what I say. I thought way too much of him but now I know him and learned that I don't like him very much.  
  
Manny: What did he do?  
  
Emma: Something stupid!  
  
Manny: Like what?  
  
Emma: I'm trying to forget about it but let's just say it involves stealing.  
  
Then they arrived at Emma's locker and there Emma saw a red bag with a note attached to it. She opened up the gift and saw it, the dress that Alex stole. She kind of forgot about it but now she was reminded of happened.  
  
Emma: This can't be happening.  
  
Manny: It's a dress! Who's it from?  
  
Emma: I don't know. (She lied even though she was pretty sure whom it was from but Manny didn't need to know.)  
  
Manny: There's a note. Here let me read it. (She grabbed the note from Emma's hand and read it to herself.)  
  
Hey, you forgot the dress you stole but I'm pretty sure you'll deny that but I thought you might still want it. I don't have a use for it. You left in such a hurry. Guess I won't be seeing you around! P.S. Let's keep this a secret between us.  
-Alex  
  
Manny: Alex?  
  
Emma: Yeah it's from her.  
  
Manny: You stole this? I thought you said Sean did the stealing.  
  
Emma: I did and he does but so does she. I was totally framed. I mean I would never steal.  
  
Manny: No need to explain anymore. I believe you. So I guess you have a new friend.  
  
Emma: You must be kidding me. Her and me will never be friends. Never ever!  
  
Manny: That's good! Nobody could replace me and nobody could take your place. Anyways that dress is to die for. You should wear it to Paige's party.  
  
Emma: I should?  
  
Manny: Totally! All the guys will fall head over hills for you.  
  
Emma: I'm going to need one. Now that Sean and me broke up I have no date. Maybe I shouldn't go.  
  
Manny: Stop with all that crazy talk. You have to go. You should meet someone new.  
  
Emma: Do you have anybody in mind?  
  
Manny: No but tonight at the party we'll have to find somebody. Maybe many guys!  
  
Emma: One guy is enough. Just a really nice guy! (She said as one guy walked by with his headphones on. She blanked out for a moment.)  
  
Manny: Emma! Hello you totally just blanked out.  
  
Emma: Sorry but did you see him?  
  
Manny: Yeah and I'm pretty sure he saw you seeing him too. Actually more like drooling over him.  
  
Emma: I was not  
  
Manny: Ah ha sure believe whatever you want but I saw you. I can't believe you have the hots for Chris!  
  
Emma: I've noticed him around. He's in almost all my classes.  
  
Manny: And you didn't tell me because?  
  
Emma: Well because I was with Sean but now I'm not and I guess my eyes are all on Chris.  
  
Manny: Then go get him?  
  
Emma: How?  
  
A huge smile grew upon Manny's face and Emma knew she had a plan. Meanwhile they talked about Emma and her new crush or maybe more by the way she looked at him, Sean and his gang were talking some more. They ditched fourth period to go get something to eat. Hey why go to Algebra when you have a car full of gas is what they thought.  
  
Sean: Are you guys going to the party?  
  
Alex: Where?  
  
Sean: At Paige's. You know that popular cheerleader in 10th.  
  
Alex: I know her but not because I want to and I have better places to be.  
  
Sean: Like what?  
  
Alex: Stuff. Anything is better than going to some lame party thrown but some preppy princess.  
  
Bradley: You only think that because you weren't invited.  
  
Alex: I don't see your invitation anywhere.  
  
Jason: Settle down the both of you. There are other times to fight. Sean, so where are you getting at?  
  
Sean: I don't know. Maybe I was kind of thinking of going. Just to say I did.  
  
Jason: Whatever you say.  
  
Sean: And what did you mean by that?  
  
Jason: You know and we know why you want to go. So that's all that matters.  
  
Sean: And can you please let me know why I want to go?  
  
Jason: Cuz of Emma!  
  
Sean: No I don't like her anymore. She can be there and I wouldn't even notice. Forget about it.  
  
Jason: No we can go but just for a while and then we'll trash the place.  
  
Alex: I'll go for that. Sounds like so much fun. I was getting behind on ruining other peoples lives.  
  
Sean: Why would we do that?  
  
Jason: Do you mind?  
  
Sean: No! I meant how?  
  
Just as Jason was explaining how they were going to ruin the party Craig and Ashley were at lunch but at school. They didn't really want to be there but ditching wasn't much better.  
  
Ashley: So hope you aren't to excited for the party tonight.  
  
Craig: Of course I am since I'll be there with you.  
  
Ashley: Actually there has been a change of plans.  
  
Craig: Oh like what?  
  
Ashley: I can't go. I need to go to a funeral with my parents. My mom didn't tell me till this morning. Apparently my gamma died on Monday and she forgot about it.  
  
Craig: Then I shouldn't go.  
  
Ashley: Now why would you do a stupid thing like that?  
  
Craig: You wouldn't want me to go.  
  
Ashley: I'm not your mother. I can't tell you what to do. Go if you want to!  
  
Craig: Are you sure?  
  
Ashley: Yes I'm sure just don't flirt with any girls when I'm gone. (Craig laughed just because if he didn't he thought Ashley would get suspicious.)  
  
Craig: I won't. I already got the love of my life right here. I'll go but will be thinking of you.  
  
Ashley: Oh stop you're making me blush. (She gave him a huge hug and then a kiss.)  
  
In the back of Craig's mind he was thinking of Manny. He's been thinking of her a lot lately. How could he possibly be thinking of her when he loved Ashley? Did he love Ashley? That question also was on his mind. Ashley wasn't going to be at the party but Manny was but with J.T. so even if Craig wanted to be with Manny he couldn't. Was that a sign? Could it just another sign that Craig couldn't understand? Maybe he would find out at the party.  
  
Okay I hope you read and review too. I need more reviews. I enjoy writing this story but I don't know if I want to continue if you stop reading. 


	9. Chapter 9 Last Minute Changes

Chapter 9 Last Minute Changes  
  
After school Manny and Emma had a few errands to run. So right after school ended the girls caught the bus and went to the nearest mall. It's felt like Emma's been at this place a lot lately but it's because she has. She didn't like the feeling she got while walking through the mall. When she passed the store where Alex stole the dress it reminded her of how Sean lied to her. She stopped herself from thinking about Sean and thought about tonight when she would see Chris. Manny noticed her daydreaming and she wasn't paying attention where she was walking and then she bumped into somebody. She was awakened and found herself on the ground.  
  
Guy: Are you okay? You fell pretty hard. (The similar voice said while lending her a hand and then she realized who it was and began to blush. She was in awe.)  
  
Emma: Uh yeah I'm fine. I don't know what came over me. Anyways thank you!  
  
Guy: For bumping into you. It's kind of just happened. I've seen you around. Haven't I? Emma Nelson, right?  
  
Emma: Yeah that's me. Chris Sharpe I do believe you are in my Drama class. Chris: Yeah, I am. Well I'll be seeing you around.  
  
Emma: Ah ha you'll see me again. (Then as he was about to walk away Manny shouted.)  
  
Manny: Hey, Chris are you going to Paige's party tonight? I'll be there and so will Emma.  
  
Emma: Manny!  
  
Chris: Uh yeah I'm going. Emma, I guess I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought. Bye girls! (He smiled at Emma and took off. She jumped up and down in excitement. She watched Chris until he wasn't visible anymore.)  
  
Manny: Aren't you going to thank me?  
  
Emma: Thanks but I was planning to ask him.  
  
Manny: When? When you stopped staring at him.  
  
Emma: It wasn't that obvious.  
  
Manny: Yeah and I'm not hot.  
  
Emma: Okay I wasn't going to ask him but I honestly forgot. I've never felt this way about anybody. The sight of him mesmerized me.  
  
Manny: I think he feels the same way about you too. I saw him blush when he realized it was you and did you see that smile?  
  
Emma: Oh I've seen that smile and can't stop thinking about it.  
  
Manny: Please calm down before you drive me crazy. Come on we need to get you some shoes.  
  
Emma: Why? I mean he already supposedly likes me. Why even wear shoes? I could go bare foot and he wouldn't even notice.  
  
Manny: That is insane, Emma. A girl needs shoes to add to their outfit or else it wouldn't be perfect and advice Emma never settle for imperfection. If you won't buy them then I will so what do you say?  
  
Emma: Heck yeah! I would be crazy to say no to free shoes.  
  
Manny: We better hurry. There are only two more hours until party time.  
  
Emma: Then let the countdown begin.  
  
An hour later Hazel, Terri, Jimmy, Marco, Craig and Spinner arrived at Paige's house. Her parents had just left and now they have the house to themselves. Her parents wouldn't be home until tomorrow the morning so they didn't have to worry about timing.  
  
Spinner: So where's the food? I'm so starving.  
  
Paige: In the kitchen honeybee, but be a gentleman and save some food for the guests.  
  
Spinner: I can't make any promises but for you I'll try. (The rest of the guys followed him into the kitchen.)  
  
Hazel: You look great, Paige.  
  
Paige: I know and both of you look good too.  
  
Terri: That was almost a complement. Anyways do you need any help decorating?  
  
Paige: I'm almost done but there are some more decorations in that box over there.  
  
Hazel: So do you think there will be a big turnout?  
  
Paige: Duh this is my party but here's the list of people if you want proof.  
  
Hazel: Wow that's lots of people. Aren't you just a bit worried about the party?  
  
Paige: No, not at all. I mean we have great decorations, food, a live band, dance floor and me.  
  
Terri: Well this is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to dance. (Then the phone rang and Paige ran over to answer it even though wasn't expecting anybody.)  
  
Paige: Hello there! Paige speaking!  
  
Dylan: Hey sis!  
  
Paige: Hey, weren't you supposed to be here already?  
  
Dylan: That's just it I won't be coming and neither will the band.  
  
Paige: Pause there! Did you just say that the band wasn't coming? Please tell me I heard you wrong.  
  
Dylan: Wish I could but they canceled. I'm so sorry!  
  
Paige: This can't be happening. Why would they cancel like this?  
  
Dylan: Because they got a bigger gig and I need to drive them there but your party will be great.  
  
Paige: No, it won't be. I'm ruined! Everything's ruined!  
  
Dylan: Come down, sis. I got to go but I love you.  
  
Paige: Ah hah same back to you.  
  
She slowly walked into the party room wondering what she was going to do. She was disappointed and mad at her brother even though she knew it wasn't her fault that the band flaked out. Paige didn't know if the party would go on and thought how. Terri and Hazel decorated the room beautifully and now it was just a waste of time.  
  
Hazel: So do you like what we did to the place?  
  
Terri: Yeah we worked really hard but it was worth it.  
  
Paige: You might regret just saying that because there will be no party. So you might want to just go home.  
  
Terri: What are you trying to say?  
  
Paige: There will be no party. That was Dylan on the phone and he just said that the band canceled. No band equals no music and no music equals no party. (Craig walks into the room with a half eaten bag of chips.)  
  
Craig: There will be a band. So just don't worry because we will the your band, no charge.  
  
Paige: That doesn't help so I'm still canceling the party. If anybody wants me I'll be in my room feeling sorry for myself.  
  
Hazel: Paige, stop the drama. Have a little more faith in his band. They aren't that bad.  
  
Spinner: Thanks Hazel. I think. Come on baby give us a chance and if we screw up which we won't then you can cancel.  
  
Paige: Fine, but if all fails you're the ones to blame, not me!  
  
Spinner: Well if I go down I'm taking you with me.  
  
Paige: That was a joke, right?  
  
Spinner: Yeah it was supposed to be so laugh.  
  
Paige: And why?  
  
Spinner: Because I love that laugh of yours.  
  
Paige: Oh you're so adorable.  
  
Spinner Yeah well I am but don't tell the guys. I won't hear the end of that.  
  
Craig: We better get to my house to pick up the instruments.  
  
Then they all headed to Craig's house. They were so excited. This chance doesn't just occur all the time. They were nervous because they didn't know what songs they were going to play but they did have some in mind. In the car they were just going on about playing and how much they were going to rock.  
  
Craig: Guys, I'm glad that you are excited but could you just chill. We are in a car and I don't need you to cause an accident.  
  
Spinner: I'll try but do you realize what this means?  
  
Marco: That we are going to embarrass ourselves in front of the whole 10th grade. We aren't ready!  
  
Spinner: You have to suck the excitement out everything, don't you? Anyways, it means that all the girls will after us once we play tonight. I mean girls love guys who have their own band.  
  
Jimmy: But you already have a girlfriend you love her by all those nicknames you have for each other. It's sickening man but I need a girlfriend.  
  
Spinner: I know but it doesn't mean that I can't enjoy them falling over me. Craig knows what I'm saying? (Craig turns to Spinner in the back and takes his eyes off the rode.)  
  
Craig: I'm trying to drive here so stop. . .  
  
Marco: Watch out!  
  
Craig: What? (Then he sees somebody in front of them and stops immediately, almost hitting them.)  
  
J.T.: You idiots! We were walking there. If you hadn't noticed there was a stop sign! (Then they realized it was Manny, Emma and J.T.)  
  
Craig: I'm sorry. I just took my eyes off the rode for a few seconds.  
  
J.T.: A few seconds too many.  
  
Marco: Sorry but where are you off to? (Emma steps in front of J.T. to stop his yelling.)  
  
Emma: We were going to Paige's party until you nearly ran us over!  
  
Marco: Do you want us to drive you there? We are headed there after we make a stop at Craig's house.  
  
Spinner: Do we have to?  
  
Craig: It's the least we can do.  
  
Spinner: Fine but get in the back. I'm driving! (Craig rolls his eyes and gets in the back and when he gets inside Manny is sitting besides him and J.T. next to him. He quickly glances at her and then buckles his seatbelt.)  
  
Manny: So what you need at your house? (She said trying to make conversation.)  
  
Craig: Um the band canceled and we are playing instead so we need the instruments.  
  
Manny: Oh so that must be exciting. Never heard you play besides that time I caught you singing that song to Ashley. (Which was a complete lie. I think they both knew of another time in a certain somebody's garage.)  
  
Craig: Oh yeah you were there. Didn't notice!  
  
Manny: Yeah I was but I was pretty sure you saw me. (She said and glanced at the road to break some of the tension and Craig just stared at her. He turned away when she looked at him. Marco turned around and noticed that Craig was paying a lot of attention on Manny.)  
  
J.T.: So what kind of music do you play?  
  
Jimmy: Rock (Then the car stopped because they were at Craig's house.)  
  
Marco: Can we talk about something, Craig?  
  
Craig: Sure what's up?  
  
Marco: I know we've already discussed this but it still isn't clear. Do you like Manny?  
  
Craig: I can't believe this! Get it clear now. I don't like her.  
  
Marco: Then tell me why you have been looking at her non-stop the whole car ride?  
  
Craig: That means nothing. I can look at anybody I choose to look at. Why do you even care?  
  
Marco: I'm a friend who's concerned about another friend and Ashley. Are you sure about this?  
  
Craig: Yeah. . . at least I think so. It's weird but I'd admit when I found out that Ashley wasn't coming I kept thinking about Manny but I don't like her.  
  
Marco: That sounds like an issue you got to figure out before someone gets hurt but don't worry everything will be okay.  
  
Craig: Nobody will get hurt because there's nothing to figure out. I love Ashley. Manny's moved on so I can too. That night with Manny was just a stupid fling and meant nothing.  
  
Marco: What fling? Are you telling me you cheated on Ashley?  
  
Craig: Did I say that because that's not what I meant?  
  
Marco: I can believe you Craig. You need to tell Ashley about this.  
  
Craig: No I don't. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Anyways everything between Manny and me is over.  
  
Marco: Fine do whatever you want. Come on we better go help Jimmy and Spinner. (Marco went to find Spinner and Jimmy.)  
  
Craig: Marco!  
  
Marco: What, Craig?  
  
Craig: This is my business so don't tell anybody.  
  
Marco: I won't.  
  
Okay it's going to get good at least I think so and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review so I can find out what you think. Next chapter will be about the party! Will Craig's band be any good? What will happen between Chris and Emma? 


	10. Chapter 10 To The Rescue

Chapter 10 To The Rescue  
  
After Marco and Craig's conversation they headed over to Paige's party and the car drive was very awkward. Now Marco knew about Craig and Manny's relationship or whatever Craig thought it and they didn't speak the whole car drive. Craig trusted Marco and believed him when he said he wouldn't tell anybody his little secret. When they got to Paige's party they were 5 minutes late and the guest already started to arrive.  
  
Paige: You're finally here. That was some long car drive.  
  
Spinner: yeah an incident happened and that's why we had to give Emma and her little friends a ride.  
  
Paige: I would love to chat hun but you have to go get set up and ready to play. Spinner: All right we don't disappoint you.  
  
Paige: You better not or our relationship would be over.  
  
Spinner: Are you serious?  
  
Paige: If you mess up you'll find out. I love you.  
  
Spinner: Yeah me too. Bye honey!  
  
Paige: Hey Spinner! I was only kidding.  
  
Spinner: Yeah I knew that. (But he didn't really but he was now relieved. Some of the pressure was taken away but they still had to really good.)  
  
Emma: Do you see Chris?  
  
Manny: No but stop worrying. He will be here. He said so himself.  
  
Emma: Yeah I know but I'm just so nervous.  
  
Manny: Don't be. You look great and Chris would be crazy not to notice that.  
  
J.T.: Yeah you look hot. (He said and then looked at Manny who was kind of upset by that comment.) Oh but you look more hot and I'm the luckiest guy ever because I'm here with you.  
  
Manny: Oh you say the sweetest things! (She said and then kissed him on the cheek.)  
  
J.T.: Do you ladies want something to drink?  
  
Manny: Oh and also so thoughtful. Yeah I would like a Dr. Pepper. Thank you babe!  
  
Emma: Me too except about that babe thing. (She giggled.)  
  
The door slammed shut and there was Emma's prince charming dressed in baggy jeans with an oversized shirt. They sure do come in all shapes and styles. He smiled at her and she practically melted. She said hi too and then he came over to her. Manny said she had to go find J.T. but Emma knew she didn't leave because of that reason but to leave her and Chris alone.  
  
Chris: Hi Emma you look great.  
  
Emma: Ah ha you too.  
  
Marcus: Hey aren't you going to introduce me to your date.  
  
Chris: Excuse him but that's just my cousin Marcus. Don't listen to him.  
  
Emma: Well nice to meet you and I wasn't all that upset about the date comment.  
  
Chris: So where is this band we heard about?  
  
Emma: Well I guess they canceled so Craig's band will be taking their place.  
  
Chris: Sounds interesting  
  
Marcus: Well I'm going to go check this band out. Have fun!  
  
Emma: Yeah bye! He sounds nice.  
  
Chris: Yeah I guess but not all that bright.  
  
Emma: Well I guess you're not that fond of him.  
  
Chris: Nah I mean he's my idol. I want to be just like him.  
  
Emma: And exactly what would that be?  
  
Chris: A D.J. Yeah he let's me scratch a few times whenever I'm with him. I've learned everything I know from him.  
  
Emma: Well I would like to see you one time you know. . . scratching. (He laughed because she stumbled over the word scratching.) What's so funny?  
  
Chris: Nothing girl but sure you could come to a rave with me one day. Emma: Great so. (Then she was interrupted by a loud voice. It was Paige talking into the microphone.)  
  
Paige: Hello everybody! I'm so glad that you could all come and at last minute I scheduled a new band known as. . . (She put her hand over the microphone.) Guys what is your name?  
  
Craig: Our band doesn't have a name! (Paige smiled and turned to the crowd.)  
  
Paige: The Band Without a Name! Guys let's rock the house.  
  
Craig: One, two, three, rock on. (They all started to play different songs.) Stop! (So they stopped instantly except Spinner who kept playing until he realized that he was the only one still paying.)  
  
Spinner: What? We sound great!  
  
Craig: We sound horrible and are playing different songs, which you obviously haven't noticed. So let's try it again. One, two, three, rock on.  
  
The crowd went along with it until the band started to get off the beat again. The people started to say boo louder and louder and Paige was getting worried. Then Craig and the guys tried again and they sounded really good until the speakers they used sparked and then it broke. The crowd started to boo some more getting more impatient.  
  
Craig: Uh what do we do now?  
  
Marco: We can't do anything because we have no speakers. I knew this would blow up in our faces but I didn't picture the speakers blowing up too.  
  
Jimmy: Just tell everybody that we have some technical problems and we'll just stall until we find another solution.  
  
Spinner: Like what?  
  
Jimmy: I don't know but it's better than standing up here looking like complete idiots but you just always look like one.  
  
Spinner: Looks who's talking!  
  
Craig: Uh we are having some technical but we'll fix it somehow so don't leave quite yet.  
  
Somebody in the crowd said yeah right and Craig and the rest of the Band Without a Name went to go figure out what they we're going to do. It's seems like there a Band Without a Solution. Paige ran up to them and started yelling. Spinner was trying to calm them down. Emma, Chris, Manny, and J.T. saw the whole.  
  
Emma: She seems very unhappy and so do the other people.  
  
Manny: I never really liked Paige that much but I actually feel sorry for her. We should do something.  
  
J.T.: Like what exactly? I mean I'm not very talented when it comes to instruments.  
  
Emma: Chris you're a D.J. why don't you play? I would really love to see you and I'm sure you're better then Craig's Band!  
  
Manny: Yeah what do you say?  
  
Chris: I would love to but I don't know. I mean it's up to Marcus! (Then Marcus came up from behind him.)  
  
Marcus: What's up to me?  
  
Chris: If you want to be the D.J. for the party along with my brilliant help. You have the turntable and everything in your car.  
  
Marcus: I would be crazy to turn down the opportunity. Com on Cuz!  
  
Chris: We'll be back in a few. (Spinner followed Paige as she walked away looking very sad, close to tears.)  
  
Emma: Hey Paige!  
  
Paige: Hey Emma, Manny, and J.T.! What's up?  
  
Emma: You look great but I almost beat you.  
  
Paige: Thanks for trying to cheer me up but the party is close to being over.  
  
Emma: No it isn't. Chris and his cousin are D.J.s so they said they would play. They're outside right now getting the equipment.  
  
Paige: I owe you so much. Wait didn't you say you we're coming with Sean?  
  
Emma: Um yeah but that didn't work out but I'm glad because he would've never came to the rescue like Chris.  
  
Paige: Hun, tell Chris I said thanks. I'm going to go announce it to the rest of the band.  
  
Chris and Marcus heard a car park behind them and it was Sean, Jason, Alex, and Bradley. Chris didn't let them know that he saw them but Sean saw him and knew that he was here with Emma. They seemed very suspicious. They didn't get out of the car and Chris wondered why. Then Chris and his cousin went inside and set up.  
  
Paige: Okay I know you might be disappointed but the Band Without a Name won't be playing anymore tonight so Marcus and Chris will be taking their place. I promise that this is going to be good.  
  
Chris and Marcus were and everybody else thought so too. The people started to dance and Paige actually was smiling and dancing with Spinner. It was actually looking like it was going to be a good party after all. 


	11. Chapter 11 Do a Little Dance

Chapter 11 Do a Little Dance  
  
Manny and J.T. were out on there dance floor dancing away and seemed like they never were going to stop. They seemed so happy and Manny was unaware of Craig watching her. He was watching her all night. He was kept hearing the words that Marco told him earlier circling in the head. He was thinking about telling Ashley but that would be insane. He has already told her many times before that he didn't like Manny and said it was her with the crush. He couldn't take the risk of telling her now that he was lying. Ashley would never trust him again. Was it even possible that Manny would take him back? She has moved on and Craig has tried but can't manage to get over her. What was it about her that he liked so much? I t was just about everything but he was a jerk and let her go. Then J.T. left her on the dance floor alone. He must've went to go get something to drink or gone to the restroom. Here was Craig's chance to talk to Manny even if it was just a few minutes. Then a slow song was playing and Craig walked into the crowd of people and found Manny.  
  
Craig: Hey Manny do you want to dance with me?  
  
Manny: Yeah but what would J.T. think if he saw me dancing with you? I better not.  
  
Craig: Please! I mean it's just one dance as friends.  
  
Manny: Fine but just one dance.  
  
Craig: That's all I ask. You won't regret it. (Emma was up on stage with Chris just watching him do his thing and then saw Manny and Craig together.)  
  
Manny: So you seemed really quiet in the car earlier. Is everything okay with you and Ashley?  
  
Craig: Yeah but lately I've been thinking about somebody else a lot. (He said meeting eyes with Manny.)  
  
Manny: Oh really! Have you told Ashley about this new girl?  
  
Craig: No, but I was thinking about it. But I don't know if this girl would take me back. She has a boyfriend but I could be a better boyfriend.  
  
Manny: Is that girl me, Craig? I thought you have forgotten about me.  
  
Craig: I tried. I tried forgetting and tried to move on but you are the girl for me.  
  
Manny: Yeah well if that was true you would've chosen me in the beginning. I knew you didn't want to just be just friends.  
  
Craig: We belong together. I was wrong for hurting you and I'm so sorry.  
  
Manny: I can't believe you would think I would buy that. A while back I might have taken you back but you were right I have a boyfriend who's better than you.  
  
Craig: You aren't that serious! (J.T. came out of the restroom and saw Craig and Manny dancing together.) I think I love you. That has to mean something.  
  
Manny: I thought I loved you too but well I don't know anymore. Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I admit I have some feelings for you but. . . (Then Craig leaned over and kissed her. She didn't stop him until she realized what she was doing.)  
  
Manny: Craig this isn't right. We aren't right. We're no t supposed to be a couple. I got to go now.  
  
Craig: Wait Manny.  
  
Manny: I'm done with waiting. (Then she walked away and left Craig standing there confused. Spinner and Marco saw the whole thing along with J.T. he couldn't believe what he just saw. Manny saw him but he walked into the hallway so she ran after him.)  
  
J.T.: What do you want?  
  
Manny: Are you mad at me? You ran away from me. That's what I get for wearing heals.  
  
J.T.: This is no time to be joking around.  
  
Manny: What's up J.T.? Did I do something?  
  
J.T.: Don't play dumb and don't make me seem like I'm dumb. I'm not blind. I saw you and Craig. I saw you kiss. Was I some part of your plan to make Craig jealous?  
  
Manny: No way he kissed me. I really like you. Craig and me were over a while ago. I mean I would never hurt you like that.  
  
J.T.: Oh yeah when he kissed you well that's how you see it, you didn't back away. I left just for a few minutes but that was just too long.  
  
Manny: I'm sorry if that's ho you saw but he means nothing to me. I told him about us. I said I chose you.  
  
J.T.: That's not good enough. Manny I really liked you. I mean I thought I was really lucky but now I'm just hurt. I can't trust you anymore. I think we should just call it quits.  
  
Manny: You can't do this to me, J.T.  
  
J.T.: I'm not speaking to you anymore. (Then J.T. walked away out of her life. She absolutely hated Craig and he was what caused this. It's his entire fault. Emma noticed Manny crying and told Chris she was going to check up on Manny.)  
  
Emma: I saw you and Craig. What's going on?  
  
Manny: Everything's going completely wrong. J.T. broke up with me and it's Craig's fault. I have nobody.  
  
Emma: Manny don't blame everything on Craig because you let some of this happen to yourself. I mean you we're the one that got involved with Craig in the first place. You told me it was you from the start and I thought it was over but now I know I guessed wrong.  
  
Manny: You are supposed to be my friend. I don't know how I let this happen. I mean Craig and me got together one night, which lead to a big mistake. I was on the rebound but that doesn't make it right. I just broke up with Sully and Craig got in a fight with Ashley so I thought they were over. You know it takes two people to kiss so he is to blame too.  
  
Emma: You mean you too well you know? That's completely wrong and cruel. This whole new you is causing you to make horrible choices. I thought you were smarter than this.  
  
Manny: I said I made a mistake. He made me think he loved me, which he says he does now, but I said it was too late. That one day that he told Ashley that he loved her in front of me. It hurt so much. He looked at me and basically just lied to the both of us.  
  
Emma: I really don't think we can be friends anymore. Sorry for what happened and all but I really shouldn't be friends with somebody like you.  
  
Manny: And exactly what kind of person am I?  
  
Emma: Don't ask me. Just go look in the mirror.  
  
Manny felt very alone and she was. She lost her best friend for good and no longer had a boyfriend. Craig wanted her back but surprisingly she didn't want him back. He would only remind her of what she lost which was everything Manny didn't feel like going home right away so she decided to just stick around so when she went home she didn't need to explain to her mother why was home so early. Emma was a little upset at Manny and felt bad for J.T. but she didn't want it to hold her back from having a good time.  
  
Chris: Hey Marcus want to take over while I go dance with Emma?  
  
Marcus: You don't have to ask me twice. Go have a good time with your girlfriend.  
  
Chris: She's not my girlfriend. . .yet! (He found Emma.)  
  
Chris: Emma would you dance with me?  
  
Emma: Like totally. I mean sure. (Chris laughed some more and Emma smiled kind of embarrassed.)  
  
Chris: Um there's something I've been wanting to ask you.  
  
Emma: Yeah well I've had something on my mind that I wanted to ask you but you can go first.  
  
Chris: Well tonight wasn't really exactly a proper date and maybe we could go on a real date just the two of us say tomorrow.  
  
Emma: You take the words out of my mouth. That's what I was going to ask you. That sounds great. Pick me up at my house at 7:00 if that's okay with you.  
  
Chris: Perfect! Hey where's Manny and J.T.?  
  
Emma: I could really care less where Manny is. We're not friends any more. I can't believe we ever were.  
  
Chris: Oh really. Emma: Yeah really. She made some stupid mistakes including breaking J.T.'s heart.  
  
Chris: Oh well that's sad and all but let's not let it ruin our night. We can just dance the night away.  
  
Emma: Show me what you got Chris.  
  
Then they danced and danced some more and were having so much fun. Manny hated see them having fun. She was even jealous and mad at Emma and mad at herself. Where was Craig? Did he leave? That's what she wondered but why did she care?  
  
Okay I think there will only be one more chapter or more depends on what I feel like doing. There are more surprises to come. Where are Sean and his crew? Are they going to show up? Are they not going to show up? Somebody else might find out about Manny and Craig but you'll have to wait to read. Review and Read pretty please. 


	12. Chapter 12 Almost Perfect

Chapter 12 Almost Perfect  
  
Paige came by to see how Manny was doing. She didn't see what happened between her and Craig on the dance floor. She was too busy dancing and having fun because it was turning out to the best party. It wasn't perfect but nothing is. Thank goodness for Chris and his cousin who saved the party from being a disaster. She was actually alone without Spinner. That's a first. Manny was about to leave.  
  
Paige: Leaving so soon?  
  
Manny: Uh yeah. Great party but I'm feeling kind of crummy.  
  
Paige: Why hun?  
  
Manny: I better not tell you. There's just been a lot of drama, too much for one night. You'll probably end up hating me like J.T. and Emma did after I told them.  
  
Paige: I won't hate you. I won't judge you either.  
  
Manny: I choose not to tell you but I'll just say I have no more best friend or boyfriend and can't take it any longer so I'm leaving.  
  
Paige: I guess I can't make you stay but wish you would stay. Hope you feel better, hun. See ya on Monday.  
  
Manny: Thanks Paige. Goodnight! (Manny opened up the door and walked slowly stopping in the patio and just stood there thinking.)  
  
Spinner: Manny left!  
  
Paige: Yeah she seemed pretty depressed but she wouldn't tell me why. Did you notice anything, Craig?  
  
Craig: Why are you asking me? I haven't seen her all night. Maybe we talked in the car.  
  
Marco: Yeah cause you were too busy checking her out.  
  
Paige: What does he mean by that?  
  
Craig: He means nothing. He's just kidding.  
  
Spinner: Woo, don't get over excited there. We saw you. (He saw the kiss too along with Marco. Paige just looked very confused waiting for someone to explain.)  
  
As Manny was walking home she heard a car screech on its break and stopped in front of Paige's party and somebody threw a brick though the window while the others threw eggs and they drove away. Manny looked through the car windows and saw Sean and his gang. Even though it was dark she knew it was him. He saw her too and they started to drive faster. Inside everybody was going crazy and all you could hear was screaming and they were panicking.  
  
Paige: Everybody calm down. Spinner call the police.  
  
Marco: Is the party over?  
  
Paige: I'm pretty sure it is. I mean the police should be over here in just a few minutes but it could've been worse. Nobody got hurt.  
  
Spinner: Okay they'll be here as soon as possible. I'm going to get those jerks who did this.  
  
Paige: Don't be stupid. I wouldn't want you to endanger yourself. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. (Then she gave him a long hug and kiss.)  
  
Craig: Ugh you guys are sickening.  
  
Marco: Oh yeah well it was pretty sickening when I saw you and Manny kiss. (Paige stopped by what Marco said.)  
  
Paige: What? You're cheating on Ashley with Manny or am I'm just hearing insane things?  
  
Craig: No way and she kissed me.  
  
Paige: Maybe that's why she was so depressed earlier. Did you know that you caused her break-up with J.T.?  
  
Craig: It wasn't my fault. She did that to herself.  
  
Marco: You're in complete denial.  
  
Then they heard and ambulance close by and Paige followed by Spinner and Jimmy ran outside to explain to the cops what happened. Almost everybody was gone now except a few people standing out side trying to figure out what happened. Marco was about to do the same but was stopped by Craig.  
  
Marco: You seem angry and pushy too.  
  
Craig: Yeah at you! Why did you say that? I told you not to tell them and you said you wouldn't. It's my business and my decision to tell them and I chose not to.  
  
Marco: It's not my fault and you were stupid enough to kiss her in front of everybody. That's not how you solve an issue. Spinner even saw you and he was going to tell Paige anyways. They were bound to find out somehow.  
  
Craig: Now Ashley is going to find out. She's going to break up with me because of you.  
  
Marco: I'm glad she will find out because it's better than being lied to. You deserve everything you get. What goes around comes around and it hit you hard.  
  
Craig: I'm not going to listen to any more of your stupid reasons. Our friendship is over for good so don't bother speaking to me again.  
  
Marco: Great with me! Glad we settled that.  
  
Craig decided to leave and didn't bother asking the others if they needed a ride home. He was too upset and stressed to have any more fun tonight. The party was over anyways. His relationship with Ashley was totally over after Paige tells her or even Marco. He couldn't believe Marco would do that him. He thought he was a good friend but he over estimated him but for the last time. Emma and Chris left and Marcus gave her a lift to her house.  
  
Chris: I'll walk you to the door.  
  
Emma: Okay.  
  
Chris: Wow that was some party.  
  
Emma: Quite a lot of drama and excitement. Well I guess this is the time to say good-bye.  
  
Chris: Bye Emma.  
  
Emma: Bye Chris I had a great time. (Chris smiled and Emma was about to open the door when . . .)  
  
Chris: Wait!  
  
Emma: Did you forget something?  
  
Chris: Yeah! (Then he got closer and kissed her. Short but Sweet! Emma thought she could've died but she blushed instead and then he left.)  
  
Spike: So how was the party?  
  
Emma: A little bumpy in the beginning but great in the end.  
  
Spike: So who was the boy?  
  
Emma: Chris. Love you mom. I'm going to my room.  
  
Spike: Love ya too.  
  
Okay that's the ending and Emma lived happily ever after but can't say the same for the others. I'm going to write another story that takes place after this. I've noticed that all my stories continue from one to the other. Okay my other one will be mainly about Manny. Craig and a new girl that comes to Degrassi. More Drama To Come! So read and reviews. Thanks to all of you that already have. You make me want to continue. 


End file.
